


Guess I just loved you too.

by ziamftconstellations



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamftconstellations/pseuds/ziamftconstellations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne, the school house captain, firm, handsome and popular develops a crush.. Zayn Malik, part of one of the most popular groups of school, hot and every girl's dream guy also develops a crush. Things just go from being amazing to totally amazing for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like the first chapter, I guess. Mistakes in this fic are purely mine. There might be some errors in there so I apologize. This fic is a typical high school fic. Hope you like it. :D

Zayn is as usual passing through the old wing staircase when he accidentally bumps into Danny. Danny, their unofficially appointed group leader is totally the most weird guy Zayn has ever seen, to be brutally honest. He wears Vans to school and also carries a pack of cigarettes in his back pack which is kind of disgusting and having said that, most people think Zayn doesn't like him but honestly Zayn would even kill someone if it was to save his brother. That's the kind of brotherhood they all share Except Ant, he's just an asshole. 

"Zayn ma' man, I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I just came, Dan. What's up bro?"

Zayn doesn't really pay attention to the 'girls' of the school as he's expected to cause he just doesn't see the appeal. Going by his looks, the whole school thinks he's an asshole who plays with girls' feelings for getting laid but you know, he isn't of that type. He is genuinely not interested in any damn girl of the school cause they're all tacky dumb bimbos who show off their dad's money and try to act cool. Gross. 

"I was wondering if ya could catch up with that girl from our Geography class. What's her name? The blonde one with cold blue eyes." Danny says. "Perrie and no Dan I'm not going out with her. She's so loud and dumb. Besides, you know I'd prefer some hot lad over a blonde anyday." Zayn says and he's greeted by a cheery Niall. 

Niall Horan, he is the one you could call Zayn's best bud. He has been through the toughest times with Zayn and he knows in future, if Zayn needs him for any kind of help, he'd be there. Also, Niall is an Irish blonde kid who impresses girls with his wit in just mere seconds. 

"Zaynie bro Perrie was asking for you." Niall says suggestively. "Has she paid you gits money or something to convince me to go out with her?" Zayn asks and makes his way to his locker. "Nah mate, she offered me a cookie and I couldn't say no to a beautiful girl, c'mon." Zayn rolls his eyes and starts stuffing his books in when he hears the intercom make some weird noise. 

"Attention students of Redfield High School, I'm Liam, the topaz house captain and I'd like to share some good news with you guys." Liam says into the microphone cheerily. Zayn smiles, knowing the announcement already. His team, his boys won the InterSchool Basketball Championship and Zayn couldn't be anymore proud as a captain. 

"So the good news is that our very own basketball team has won the interschool championship and they were awarded with a trophy and cash. Congratulations, boys. Mr. Winston would like to meet you in his office, right away. Thank you for your attention." Liam finishes his announcement.

Niall is busy jumping around hooting at almost everyone and in no time at all, Zayn's name is being chanted in the hallways. Zayn generally doesn't get so much attention and when he does, it's a bit too much for him.

They make their way to the office where Liam is already having a conversation with the principal and Zayn can see Liam's dark brown eyes crinkling. He can see the round of his butt in his tight navy blue pants, his perfectly shaped shoulders, short hair at the back of his neck and yeah, you could call it checking out but who doesn't check Liam James Payne out honestly? He's the eye candy of school. Each and every person has hit on him at some point or the other but Liam is an oblivious fucker. 

He thinks every one is being nice to him because he has a position but that is not the case. Liam is genuinely all kinds of sexy. Zayn decides to stop staring and pay attention to what Niall is saying but he just can't take his eyes off that fucking butt. Ugh. Whatever, it's not that sexy. Maybe it is. Oh fuck you, Zayn needs to get a grip. 

 

Liam comes out of the office and hugs each and every person he knows from the basketball team. He comes up to Zayn and simply shakes his hand. What the fuck? He wanted a hug too. "Congratulations, Zayn. You really did a great job." Liam says and walks away. Zayn is definitely not staring at Liam's butt. Definitely not.


	2. Gosh, I'm screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating sooooooo late. I know, I'm super lazy but I was really really busy this week. Also, this story is dedicated to the Zayn of my life. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy reading!

Days pass and Zayn is still not over the Championship win. He's been staring at the trophy since days, literally days. He just can't stop, you know. He's proud of himself. Really, really proud. Naturally, his parents are also very very proud but it's the first thing Zayn has achieved for himself. Not for anyone else, just for himself.

As usual Zayn showers and reaches school late. He just can't be on time. He tries not to be late everyday, but just doesn't happen. Zayn is one of the last person to enter with his cousin, Jawaad in tow. They're known in the school as the ' Malik Borthers ' and everyone, almost everyone knows not to mess with them. As he's walking, he sees a beautiful painting in the hallways. He has never seen it before, it's new. Zayn is a verys big fan of art so obviously it catches his eyes. It's intricate designs, perfect colour blends and the signature below, blows his mind away. It's by Liam Payne. How much more successful can Liam get? He can paint, dance, sing and play rugby so well. He's the dream guy, honestly. 

"Thinking about your crush on the captain dude agian, aren't you?" Jawaad teases. He is that one person who knows almost everything about Zayn. No one comes closer. Jawaad is his strength, weakness and so much more. Though, Zayn would never mention that to him. It'll do hurtful things to his pride. Yeah, he cares a lot about this doof walking with him right now. But, he's not gonna shout it on the rooftop of school now, c'mon. 

"No Jaw. I'm not thinking about him. He's just like that one hot stranger you see at the bar and then stop thinking about them later on." 

"Except Liam is not a stranger." 

"Shut up, Jawaad." 

"Fine boy. Deny it all you want but I know you're having wet dreams about him, aren't you?" Jawaad says and walks away as he's laughing his ass off at this dumb joke. Zayn sighs and moves towards his class when he bumps into Danny. 

"What's with you bumping into me all the time, Malik?" Danny grins and they walk together. Zayn knows, these boys, his brothers will never leave him alone. Never ever and it makes him feel safe in some way. He knows he's having too many mushy thoughts lately but he just can't help it, okay? He has had his ups and downs with them though. That time when he came out to the world, these brothers didn't support him instantly. Zayn understands it all. It takes time for everyone to accept new things and the same happened to them. 

Jawaad supported him immensely at that time. He's grateful for everything and everyone in his life. But his love life is non- existent. Yep. That's the only problem in his life. Whatever he'll find live soon enough. 

***

Liam is walking through the hallways when he spots Harry. His mate, best friend whatever the high school terms for a forever friendship are. Harry is that. Harry Styles, though has his own charm. His messy pile of curls is the tallest in the hallway and Liam waves at him. A lot of people fake their 'friendship' with Liam because of his position but Harry, he isn't like that. He's his real friend, the one who'd be at his doorstep even at 2 am if he needs him. 

"Harold, my man what's up?" Liam asks as he's approached by Jawaad Malik. Before Harry can reply, Jawaad speaks up. "Hey Liam, can I have aword with you for a minute?" Jawaad asks and honestly Liam didn't expect such politeness from one of the Malik Brothers. "Yeah mate, tell me." Harry just stands there as confused as Liam is. "You know my brother Zayn right? He is throwing a party at our place on Friday. He wants you to come. So just thought I should invite you and your friends." Jawaad explains. Oh Liam doesn't even know if he should accept then invitation or no. He just nods his head and Jawaad walks away. 

"What the fuck was that Liam? Zayn Fucking Malik just invited you to one of his parties. Do you even know what that means?" Harry squels. Okay okay Liam might have a tiny miny crush on Zayn Malik but Harry doesn't need to make it sound like a big deal because it's not, that's what he tells himself. "No Harry. I don't know what that means and can you please not make such a big deal out of it?" Liam says calmly.

"It means that he totally wants to snog you Payno." Niall says coming out of seemingly nowhere. Niall has impeccable timming and a very idiotic logical reasoning. " How can you even say that Niall?" Liam asks and Niall adjusts his snapback. "It's quite obvious, you know. The way he looks at you says it all." Niall says so casually like all this isn't causing a hundred butterflies to errupt out of a volcano in Liam's stomach. 

***

You're welcome, Zayner." Jawaad says as he enters Zayn's room without knocking. Zayn adjusts his reading glasses. See, Zayn isn't that much of a bad boy as people make it look like in school. He's just normal. Like every kther higschool guy shoud be. Anyway. 

"What did you do now, Jaw?" Zayn asks because he knows, he fucking knows this line from Jawaad Malik's mouth means touble. In capital fucking letters. 

"Oh nothing I told Liam you're throwing a party and want him to come. He'll get the signals that you want to snog the shit outta him." Jawaad gives his toothy and full of 'I know I'm awesome' grin. 

"WHAT?!" 

Gosh, he's screwed. Big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Bad, very bad or good? I don't know, I'm very insecure about all this. I know whatever ugh anyway. There'll be plenty of ziam in the next chapter so hope you guys bare with me :D


	3. It's just the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm really sorry for late updates :( Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. <3

Zayn is going through his marvel comics stash when he hears a knock on his door. Finally, Jawaad learned how to knock on people's doors. 

"We have a party to plan, bro." His slender figure and all black clothes go well together, he must admit. The thing is Zayn is far more attached to Jawaad than he is. Zayn knows, he knows behind all the untold stories and all the complicated lies, there is pure soul in Jawaad which he refuses to acknowledge. Sadly, Zayn has to snap out of his world and go back to the real world, he has a party to plan. 

"Call up Louis. I can't do this without him." Louis, who is right now in Uni, is Zayn's partner in crime as he likes to call it. They've done everything together since child hood. But, unfortunately Louis is a year older so he went off to Uni before Zayn. Not that it matters because Louis' gigantic arse is always in Bradford. He barely showers all through the weekend and Zayn finds it a little too disgusting. He loves Louis. 

Jawaad executes the whole party in like fucking minutes. That's why, that's why he is his brother. 

*.*

Guests start arriving and there's loud music thumping from the speakers. Zayn makes it to the kitchen to get some booze which Louis helped him to get. He pours himself vodka and coke in a red plastic cup and starts swaying to the music alone. 

Well, for starters Zayn is nervous as fuck because it's an hour since the party started and Liam still hasn't showed up. The whole fucking Redfield is in Zayn's living room but the one he wants to be here, isn't. It's fucking with his head. 

"Oh c'mon Zaynie! Liam will be here don't you worry." Louis says, giggling and making kissy faces. He's drunk, Zayn can tell. That is why, if Liam comes Louis isn't allowed to meet him. Perrie, comes up to Zayn and smiles one of her wicked smiles. Oh for fuck's sake, he doesn't like her. 

"Up for a dance, hottie?" 

Louis cracks up besides Zayn. "Did she just call you hottie?" He's still laughing. " What the fuck is wrong with you highschool kids?" Louis shouts as he's walking towards the backyard where some guys are hitting a joint. Perrie, who is still standing looking expectantly at Zayn smoothers a laugh and walks away. Louis should seriously consider crawling into a hole. 

Zayn is sipping on his fifth, no seventh glass of vodka when suddenly Zayn spots a messy, curly head. That's Harry, Liam's best friend. He's absolutely sure about that. Just when Zayn is walking towards Harry, a strong hand grips his arm. Woah. He's had too much of drinks, maybe. 

"Hey Zayn." 

It's him. It's Liam Fucking Payne. Oh fucking hell. Zayn turns around smiling like a goof. "Hi Leeyum." He drags out Liam's name. He looks fucking fit. He's wearing a navy blue tshirt which fits just right, showing off those muscles. Zayn is honestly blown away by how hot Liam can be. 

"Would you like to have a drin-" Zayn hiccups. He giggles a beat later and tries to complete his sentence. 

"Yeah I'll help myself, thanks." 

Liam turns around to move to the kitchen when Zayn sees it. His tight fucking black jeans aren't helping Zayn to function. AT ALL. Okay, Zayn might be obsessed with Liam's butt but right now it's just too much for even him to handle. 

"Fuck you and your butt, Payne." He screams and runs towards the backyard. 

Liam stands there smirking like a weirdo because he doesn't know how to fucking react. 

*_*

Monday, arrives too fast and again Zayn is whining as Jawaad tries to wake him up. Zayn, however has no recollection of the night of the party which he supposes is a bad thing. 

As they're driving towards school Zayn asks Jawaad, "What did I drink man? I had this terrible hangover and no recollection of the night before. It's weird, is what it is. This has never happened to me before. "

"Oh nothing much. Just a little bit of vodka, you told Payne to fuck hinself and his butt and ran upstairs. Which was weird, even for Louis." 

Oh fuck. Zayn screwed up big time. 

However the day at school is very normal. Niall is as usual sleeping in classes, Harry is busy flirting with people and Liam, he seems off. But normally from what Zayn has observed, Liam always has these sad looking faces on Mondays. 

Great, his crush at least is as weird as he is.

 

*.*

Zayn spots Danny and Liam talking, this is his chance to go and talk to him. Yup he's gonna tell Liam that he has no recollection of the night and if he did anything weird, he's sorry. Will that be weird for Liam? For himself? Is it even humanely possible for someone's butt to be so fucking sexy? Wait, what? 

"Hey Dan, hi Liam." Zayn says as he keeps his arm on Danny's shoulder. Adjusts his hair and stands there looking at Liam with narrow eyes. 

Liam furrows his brows in confusion and Zayn pretends as it wasn't the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

"Okay Danny. See you soon. Bye Zayn." And Liam leaves. Zayn didn't even say a word about the happenings of the party. 

As soon as he leaves Danny bursts out laughing.

"You just made an arse out of yourself. Again." 

Why? Why him? Ugh life is not fucking fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it? Leave kudos and comments if you feel like xx


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn confesses some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm continuing this fic after nearly a year because I just stumbled upon my old work and I couldn't help but continue this. I'm gonna fast forward a few things in this story because there's a lot more coming. Also, hope you guys like this x

Zayn wakes up to a loud screaming noise. Well, that's kinda normal these days since he's the reason behind all of this in the first place. It still kills him from inside that he can't even talk to him. It's been killing him for days, he knows that he had made a lot of mistakes but that doesn't fucking mean he has to shut out the world. 

Obviously, it's expected out of him to not talk to that person who means so much to him, he can't even explain. Zayn quietly adjusts his hair and hops inside the bathroom for a long shower.

Every day, every minute and every second he thinks about him. He's thinking about the first time he mouthed those three words to him.

~Flashback~

Zayn and Liam finally started being friends and Harry is probably the happiest. He can see both of them walking around the cafeteria during the break. He's never seen Liam happier and that's what makes him happy. He can make out the soft blush creeping on Liam's cheeks from almost a mile away. It's beautiful how one person can change another person's perspective about 'love' seriously. 

"So where do you study normally?" Zayn asks. Yeah, it's a weird question but Zayn realized that Liam won't judge him, ever so he stopped giving a fuck about what comes out of his mouth. 

"Harry's home or the library near Winston park, yeah."

Zayn can't even describe how beautiful Liam looks.

"You're really good at basketball, Zayn."

Okay, Liam is a big fool when it comes to flirting. Liam decides that it's better to shut the fuck up and bites on his chicken sandwich. They're in the smallest hallway of the school where usually a small amount of people hang out when Zayn blurts out,

"I love you."

"What? What the fuck!?" 

Zayn knows he fucked up. He just knows and he wishes the ground would swallow him right fucking now. He just wishes. Meanwhile, Liam just quietly continues to eat his damn sandwich. 

When the break ends, Liam nervously whispers,, "I love you too" in Zayn's ear and walks away.

~~

It kills Liam. Every single day. He knows it's over. He just knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic as I've mentioned before is based on the events of my life so please bare with me.:') I know it suddenly became depressing from happy highschool shit but hopefully things will get better in here haha :D Leave kudos and comments if you feel like xx  
> For, the Zayn to my Liam.<3

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Should I not? I have no fucking idea. This is kinda inspired by what happened in my life. Kinda. So I don't really know if it's interesting or no?! Your reviews will definitely be appreciated. Thanks a ton for reading by the way :D


End file.
